Screwing devices of the aforementioned type are generally known. These are generally used to rotate two fastening elements, for example screws or nuts, with respect to one another so that the fastening elements can be screwed together or a screw connection between the fastening elements can be released. The tools for tightening or releasing the connection can also be used to rotate with respect to each other elements, such as closures, for example a bayonet closure, that can be connected or released by twisting.
For forming a positive connection with the receptacles, the fastening elements have corresponding outer surfaces with a for example complementary shape. For example, the receptacles are jaw-shaped and can be attached on the fastening elements transversely to the direction of rotation of the fastening elements. Alternatively or additionally, the receptacles can be designed to twist the fastening elements while these are frictionally held, for example by compression.
A screwing device for screwing two fastening elements together is disclosed for example in DE 29 14 422 C2. One of the receptacles of this screwing device is supported in the tool for rotation with respect to the other of the receptacles. However, this conventional screwing device is mechanically complex and cannot be easily adapted to fastening elements having differently shaped outer surfaces. Furthermore, the screwing device is large and therefore difficult to handle.